The Moose
by Jellybean82
Summary: What really happened in that car between Moose and Jade and what toll will it take on the rest of the group. ***Full version that was previewed in 'Wear You Down'*** Read and Review... Warning- Strong language and somewhat graphic details.


"Has anyone seen Moose?" Beck asks looking around for his friend.

There was a collective reply of no's from the group as they all sit to enjoy the rest of the show.

* * *

"So where are we going"? Moose asks, looking around at their surroundings. "Are you sure this is the way to Karaoke Dokie?"

"Uh-oh." Jade says, pulling her car over and turning the ignition off. "Looks like we're out of gas."

"The needle says there's a full tank of gas."

"Shhh, don't talk." She says pulling him in for a kiss.

"Hey, can we get a burger afterward?"

"We'll see." She pulls him in for another kiss. It was sweet and innocent at first, but things quickly took a turn. Moose went from the sweet Canadian guy, to an overly aggressive beast. He slid his hand up her shirt and took a handful of her breast in his hand. This took Jade by surprise, but she didn't stop. Instead she kissed him a little harder. As Moose began to nibble on her neck he removed his hand from her breasts and placed it on her knee. Jade cuts her eyes to the hand on her knee and puts one of her own hands on top of his, as if she was warning him to stop.

Moose takes her hand and places it around his neck, before placing his hand back on her knee. He begins to slowly run his hand up her thigh until it sat under her skirt. She begins to pull away but Moose pulls her back in as he runs his hand back down her leg to her knee. Jade breathes a sigh of relief into his mouth but the moment was short lived when he did it again, this time running his hand up the inside of her thigh. Jade starts to pull her head away but Moose moves his forward as she moves back. It wasn't until she felt his thumb begin to carress her privates, that she aggressively pushes him away.

"Okay, that's enough. Lets go." She says.

"What? We're just getting started." Moose says trying to lean in for another kiss.

Jade palms his face and pushes him away again. "Don't even try it. I said that's enough. You're trying to take things _waaay_ too far."

"Too far? Please, I know you're not a virgin. I'm pretty sure you let Beck hit that."

"You're right I did, but we were a couple and we were together for over a year before anything happened. Do you really think I'm going to sleep with you after only knowing you a couple of days?"

"Oh please Jade, there's a reason you practically kidnapped me and pulled over here."

"Yeah, to make out with you... That's it."

"That doesn't have to be it."

"I'm going to play dumb and act like you're not trying to sleep with your best friend's ex-girlfriend."

"Well I'm bigger, you know I'm probably better."

"Bigger doesn't always mean better."

"Okay, okay. I get it, you don't want to sleep with me because I'm Beck's friend. Well, why don't you at least let me touch it?"

"Say what now?"

"Come on, take those tights off."

"Okay you're talking crazy now, lets get you to Karaoke Dokie." Jade says as she reaches for the keys still hanging from the ignition.

Before she can turn the car on, Moose, grabs the keys and shoves them down the front of his pants.

"Seriously dude, that's gross?"

"Come get 'em.". Moose says with a creepy grin.

"Come on Moose, give me my keys. I don't know what kind of games you all play in Canada, but we don't do that here in the U.S."

"Come on Jade, look." he says, pointing to the very obvious erection showing through his jeans. "You did that, that's for you. You've been chasing after me all week, don't act like you don't want it"

"Well I don't _want it_, just give me my keys."

Moose sits up and grabs Jade and tries to pull her in. She slaps him across the face, angering him. He grabs her legs and begins to pull them across the seat. Jade grabs ahold of the steering wheel to pull herself up but Moose grabs her by the wrist forcing her to let go.

"What the fuck are you doing Moose, let me go!" She screams, trying to fight her way from under him.

Moose doesn't respond and instead lays his heavy, muscular body on top of hers. She tries to push him off, but fails. He pushes her skirt up and manages to pull her tights and underwear down past her knees.

"Moose, stop it!" She yells, pummeling his back with punches.

"Look, you got me all the way out here, I know it wasn't for nothing."

"I told you, I just wanted to make out."

"Aww, that's cute." Moose says as he forces a finger inside of her. "See it feels good, doesn't it."

"No... Please stop." Jade whimpers as she tries, unsuccessfully, to push him away.

"Damn, you feel good." He says, forcing another finger inside of her.

Jade struggles to fight but is defenseless against the weight of his body on hers. She feels her eyes start to well up, but fights the tears from falling, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. "What about Beck?" she whispers. "You're his friend."

"And you're his ex-girlfriend, not his girlfriend." He says, pulling his fingers out of her and unfastening his pants. "Damn, you made me even harder." He says pulling his fully erect penis out attempting to open her legs wider.

The sight of his penis made Jade panic, she fought harder and screamed louder than before. This is not what she expected this night to turn into. She swung and scratched at Moose, still trying to pull herself up, but the weight of his body was too much. But then she remembered. She stopped fighting and looked him in the eyes.

"Okay." She said

"Okay?"

"I'll stop fighting, just let me sit up some." She says still trying to squeeze her thighs together as much as possible.

"No."

"PLEASE! Please, it hurts, I feel like I'm about to break my neck and it's hard to breathe. Please, just a little bit."

Moose hesitates, but then slightly lifts his body off of Jade's. She scoots herself up in the seat and just as Moose starts to lean back against her she pulls a pair of scissors from her boot and holds them to his neck. "Get the fuck off of me now!" She says pushing the scissors into his skin.

"Am I supposed to be scared of a pair of scissors."

"No, but you should be scared of _my_ scissors. I like to keep _my_ scissors nice and sharp. I also don't get squeamish at the sight of blood. Also, I'm a straight A, AP student that loves science and am very familiar with the workings of the human circulatory system. One move and a constant gush of your blood will be all over this windshield. I won't say anything, and I won't call the cops, just get _the fuck_ off of me NOW!"

"Okay, okay." Moose says pulling himself up. As soon as he was all the way up, Jade pulls herself the rest of the way up and brings her legs back down on her side of the car. She glares at him as he stares at her scared for his life. She was glad to have the upper hand again. "Now give me my keys, and put your dick away." She orders.

He does as she says and sits silently, staring straight ahead. She starts the car up and puts it in drive. "Now put your seatbelt on... safety first." She says with a smile as Moose quickly and obediently does as she says.

* * *

Jade pulls into the parking lot of Karaoke Dokie and parks her car at the far end of the parking lot. "Get out." She tells Moose, too disgusted to even look at him.

"So, you're not going to tell anyone...are you?" He says hesitantly.

She doesn't respond and instead unlocks the doors and motions for him to get out. Moose exits the car but looks back in one more time. Still staring straight ahead. Jade finally replies with a simple "No." And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Moose walks inside Karaoke Dokie and finds Beck in the crowd, sitting with Robbie, Cat, and Tori. "Hey.". He says, as if nothing just happened.

"Hey man, where have you been?" Beck says standing to greet his friend.

Moose lets out an uneasy laugh. "I met this chick back at the hotel and, you know... How's the fundraiser going?"

"Well, Tori and Cat just did an amazing performance. And we've just about reached our goal."

"Congratulations man!" Moose says pulling Beck in for a hug. "I knew you guys could do it!"

"Yeah, thanks man." Beck says, pulling away from Moose.

"I'm gonna have a seat, and grab something to eat."

"Alright." Beck says as he watches Moose sit at the table with the rest of his friends. He runs a hand through his hair sensing something was off. Something seemed oddly familiar about him, but not in a good way. Beck clinches his fist at the realization of what it was about Moose that was bothering him. He can't help but to see red when he realizes that Moose, his friend since feeferdoon, smelled of a very familiar scent. The scent of vanilla &lavender, coffee…and Jade.

* * *

Jade sits in her car outside of Karaoke Dokie bawling her eyes out. All the tears she managed to keep from shedding while Moose was on top of her all came out now. She was alone and vulnerable. She felt violated and stupid. For all of the years that she had carried scissors with her, she's never had to use them to threaten someone's life. It was never her intention to do so. She was thankful she had them with her because of what might have happened if she didn't, but broke down more at the thought of what would have happened if she did have to use them, if she did stab him. She quickly shakes it off and stops herself from crying. She knew she had to go inside of Karaoke Dokie, and this crying mess of a girl was not the Jade West she wanted people to see.

She pulls the visor down and opens the mirror and gasps at the sight she sees. Black eyeliner and mascara was running down her cheeks, her lipstick was smeared and her hair was all over the place. She digs though her purse and pulls out some makeup wipes and completely clears her face of any and all make up. She pulls out a comb and carefully grooms her hair, trying not to lose any of her curls. She finds her eyeliner and carefully relines her eyes and throws on a fresh coat of mascara. A nice neat coat of lipstick, and she was ready to go. Looking down she realizes that she never pulled her underwear and tights up, maybe she was too upset to even notice at first. She lifts herself up and pulls her underwear up, followed by her tights. She groans as she realizes that asshole Moose tore the side of her tights and she would have to take them off. She reaches down and unties and slips off her boots and slides the tights down her legs and off her feet. She then pulls her boots back on and steps out of the car. She straightens herself up and looks at her reflection in the car window and was satisfied. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough. She slings her purse over her shoulder and makes long, steady strides to the entrance of Karaoke Dokie.

"Ticket? If not it's Twenty to get in tonight." The doorman says.

"I'm on the list…move." She says about to march past him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… What's your name?" He says, tightly grabbing Jade by the arm.

She snatches away from him and gets right up in his face. "Don't you _EVER_ touch me again, you got it."

"Sorry, sorry, what's your name?"

"Jade. Jade West. I was supposed to perform."

"Okay, I see it. Go on in." He says, moving aside and letting her walk in. As Jade turns the corner she takes a deep breath. She sees her entire group of friends sitting at a table, but right there in the middle was Moose and she was not trying to be in his presence again. She walks over to the bar, and takes a seat and orders a coke. She sits quietly as she watches Andre get back on stage and introduce another musical act. Everyone was dancing, singing and laughing when Cat notices Jade at the bar.

"Hey, there's Jade." She says pointing in her direction.

"JADE! HEY!" Tori calls out as she and Cat wave for her to come over.

Jade turns and flashes a fake smile. She waves back at everyone and turns back around to the bar.

"That was strange, why didn't she come over?" Tori asks.

Beck looks back and forth between Moose and Jade noticing that Moose never bothers to look up.

"I'll go talk to her." Cat says, jumping over her friends and running across the floor to Jade. "Hey! Why are you sitting over here?" She asks.

"I don't know." Jade shrugs.

"Well come sit with us, we saved a seat for you." She says taking Jade by the hand.

"Not now, Kitty… maybe in a few."

"Kitty? Is something wrong? You only call me Kitty when you're upset about something."

"No I don't!" Jade says, forcing a smile. "I'll be over in a little bit, I just want to finish my soda."

"Okay." Cat says. She walks away but can't help but to glance back at Jade every so often. When she reaches the table still looking back at Jade, Tori taps her on the shoulder.

"Is she coming?"

"She said she will after she finishes her soda. Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"She seems upset about something. She won't tell me what though."

Beck and Moose lock eyes, but Moose quickly looks away.

"I'll talk to her." Beck says squeezing through the crowd making his way over to the bar. "Hey." He says cautiously approaching Jade."

"Hey." Jade says, avoiding his gaze.

"What's going on, where were you?"

"I was doing something." She says, still staring at the glass in front of her.

"Tori and Cat performed a little while ago. They did great. Are you still going to perform?"

"Um… no, not this time."

"We've almost reached out goal, just a hundred seventy five dollars to go."

"That's great."

"Where are your tights?"

"What? Jade says, snapping out of her trance.

"You always wear tights, where are they?"

She looks down at her pale, bare legs and looks back up at Beck. "I tore them by accident." She says, turning her attention back to her drink.

Beck walks up to her and leans on the bar. "You slept with him, didn't you?" He whispers in her ear.

"What?"

"Moose, you slept with him."

"No I didn't."

"Jade don't lie to me, please. Just tell me. I have to know."

"I didn't sleep with him, now leave me alone." She says standing up from her seat.

"What is that?" Beck says pushing her hair back off of her neck, examining a rather large hickey. "Dammit Jade, why?"

"I didn't do anything!" She snaps tossing her purse on the bar. She pulls out her father's checkbook and writes a check for a hundred seventy five dollars, and hands it to Beck. "Congratulations, you made your goal." She says snatching her purse and storming out of the building.

Beck goes after her and spots her running through the parking lot towards her car. He runs and catches up to her and grabs her by the arm. "Stop, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about!" She says, voice cracking."

Beck turns her around and can see that tears are running down her face. "Jade, what's going on?" He asks, wiping her tears away.

"I said nothing is going on, I didn't sleep with Moose, just please let me go." She says overcome with emotion. She throws her hands over her face and begins to cry all over again. When she covers her face Beck notices how a few of her nails on each hand were jagged and torn. He takes her hands in his and examines them, knowing how Jade liked to keep her nails neatly manicured. He turns her hands over and notices dried blood under a few of her nails. He looks back up at Jade, who is staring at the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What did he do?" Beck says, choking back tears.

Jade looks up at Beck and snatches her hands away, realizing the horrid state her hands were in.

"I need to go." She says reaching for her car door.

"Did he hurt you? I swear to God Jade, I'll kill him. Just say the word. You have to tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened." She says quietly.

"Well why don't I ask him." Beck says, quickly turning and sprinting towards the building.

"Beck, No!" Jade yells running after him.

Beck makes his way through the crowd and upon approaching Moose notices several scratches lined with blood on the back of his neck. Furious, he snatches Moose up from his seat. "What the hell did you do?" He says through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Moose says innocently until he sees Jade run in the door looking for Beck. "Is this about _her_?" He says pointing to Jade.

Beck turns around to see Jade frozen at the entrance.

Beck looks back at Moose. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, she didn't want to happen." Moose says slyly. Before he could say anymore, his face was met with a fist. The two begin to scuffle as the entire club looks on in horror. Andre jumps off stage and helps Robbie separate the two. Beck frees himself from the grips of his friends and marches over to Jade. He takes her by the hand and begins pulling her to the table. "Beck, what are you doing?" She says, struggling to free herself.

"Just come on." Beck says. "Now you say nothing happened and he says nothing you didn't want to happen happened… "

"You said what?" Jade says, stepping up to Moose. "I promise not to say anything and let this go and you go and act like we did something. You fucking bastard." Jade says, swinging and punching Moose in the face. She continues to swing and hit at him but Beck pulls her back and subdues her.

"Jade, what's wrong with you?" Tori asks, stroking Moose's face.

"Don't touch him Tori." Jade warns. "Just… don't"

"Why, so you can have him to yourself?"

"Because I don't want him to rape you, okay." Jade says storming out of the building.

Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Moose all chase after Jade in the parking lot.

"Jade!" Andre calls out. "What's going on, what are you talking about?"

"She's crazy." Moose yells out after them. "You guys know she's been after me all week, why would I rape her."

"CUT THE CRAP MOOSE!" Jade says finally stopping to face everyone. "He didn't rape me, but he tried. Thank God, I was able to pull my scissors out and stop him. I'm just glad it was me and not Tori or Cat."

"I think it's time for you to go." Andre warns him, his voice full of anger as he and Beck approach Moose.

"Really, Beck, I know you believe me… right." Moose pleads.

"No, I don't. You need to get your shit, and go back home." Beck says coldly.

"Tori?" Moose says, reaching out to caress her arm. She gives him a look of disgust before moving away and going to help Robbie comfort Jade.

"You know what, maybe I should go home. I don't need to stay here and have some psycho accuse me of something I didn't do. I'm out of here." Moose says, walking past everyone and leaving Karaoke Dokie.

"Jade, I'm so sorry this happened." Beck says, taking her and giving her a tight hug. She instantly buries her head in the crook of his neck and begins to sob. He rubs her back and lets her get it out. He knows that it takes a lot to make Jade West cry, especially in front of an entire group of people. Everyone watches as Beck comforts Jade, but no one moves or says a word. It wasn't until Cat came running out that anyone bothered to move.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She says taking in the scene. "I went to the bathroom and when I came back everyone was gone."

Everyone looks around, and silently agrees not to risk traumatizing her with the details. "Nothing, Cat. We're going back inside." Tori says, putting her arm around her and walking her back in the building. Robbie stalls, then follows them inside. Andre waits, but finally walks back to the building stopping to look back at Beck and Jade a few times. Once everyone was gone Jade pulls herself away from Beck and wipes her face. "I'm sorry." She says, turning away from him.

"Sorry for what?" Beck says.

"Sorry for everything. Sorry for pursuing your friend, ruining your friendship, and then having the nerve to cry on your shoulder over it."

"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm sorry for even bringing him around you guys. I didn't know." He says regretfully. "Besides, who wants to be friends with a jerk like him? I would much rather be friends with you." He rubs Jade's cheek and she smiles up at him. "Will you come back inside with me?" He says, holding out his hand to her.

"Sure." She says taking his hand and heading back inside to spend the rest of the evening with their friends.

***** Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think. Anyone who reads Eighteen Months, this explains why Jade was so adamant about Cat not inviting Moose to the baby shower! Hope you guys enjoyed!*****


End file.
